Egyptian Prince Meets Small Town Girl
by Jesserella16
Summary: Ahkmenrah is in a fight with his brother. But what happens when he is suddenly transported to the small town of South Jordan, Utah? Who will he meet? What will he do? Will he ever return to his home in Egypt? I am the main girl in the story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Egyptian Prince Meets Small Town Girl**_

**The Beginning**

Ahkmenrah raised his hand as his enemy swung his sword down at him. There was no way for Ahkmenrah to escape. All of a sudden, his tablet began to glow and he was gone. Ahkmenrah opened his eyes and glanced around. He was in front of a large building, with many kids pouring out from many doors. They all gave him strange looks, as though he didn't belong there. Which he didn't…and everyone knew it. He tried to ask people where he was, but no one responded. They only hurried away from him. Then he bumped into this very beautiful young girl. He looked at her, to mutter an apology, when their eyes met, and their breaths caught in their throats.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Egyptian Prince Meets Small Town Girl**_

**The Perfect Moment**

Ahkmenrah could only say "Sorry," in a quiet voice.  
The girl he bumped into smiled and replied, "You're not from here are you?"  
He returned the smile and said, "No, I'm not."  
The girl in front of him smiled again. "What's your name?"  
"Ahkmenrah." Ahkmenrah answered politely.  
"I'm Jessi, and this is my friend, Ashley."  
Ahkmenrah smiled. The girls were pretty. Ashley had fair skin, brown hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes. Then, he looked back to Jessi. She was beautiful, he'd give her that. She had long blonde hair, fair skin, and blue-green eyes. Ahkmenrah suddenly realized that Jessi and Ashley were staring at him, and felt his cheeks warm for he was embarrassed.  
"It's good to meet you both."  
Jessi and Ashley smiled and said the same.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Egyptian Prince Meets Small Town Girl**_

**The Explanation**

"How exactly did you get here, if you don't mind my asking?" Ashley asked him.  
Ahkmenrah smiled and said, "Not at all. I was in a fight with my brother. There was no way I could escape. He was about to kill me, and I raised my arm to protect myself. My tablet," he gestured to the big, gold square in his hand, "started to glow, and suddenly, the next thing I knew, I was here."  
"So you just transported here?" Jessi clarified.  
Ahkmenrah nodded. "I suppose you could say that." He looked at Ashley, then Jessi. "I need your help. I need to return to Egypt and stop my brother. Will you help me?"  
"Of course we'll help you." Ashley replied.  
"But, first," Jessi started to say, "you need a new wardrobe so you can fit in."  
"Which means..." Ashley and Jessi looked at each other. "SHOPPING!"  
Ahkmenrah just looked at the two girls with narrowed eyes, confused. The last thing he thought before they pulled him away was, _What is shopping_?

The two girls screamed with excitement when they saw his new look. Ahkmenrah looked down at his clothes. Ashley and Jessi had called them a 't-shirt, jeans, and sneakers'. Whatever those were. Ashley nodded her approval while Jessi just stared at Ahkmenrah with a strange look on her face. She was biting her lip while smiling, and her cheeks were a light pink. He gazed at her, and realized just how cute she was when she was making that face. Ahkmenrah smiled at her. When Jessi noticed him looking, her cheeks turned a dark red and she turned away.  
Just then, Ashley asked, "Who's hungry?"  
Jessi immediately jumped at the chance to get her mind off of her embarrassment of being caught watching Ahkmenrah in his new look. "I am! Let's eat."  
"Who wants a corn dog?" Ashley smiled.

"You stay here while we go get the corn dogs." Jessi said.  
As they left him at a table, the only thing he could think of was, _What is a corn dog_? Suddenly, something hard hit him across the back of the head, and everything went dark.

Jessi and Ashley began walking back to where they left Ahkmenrah. When they got there, they noticed he was gone.  
"Where did he go?" Ashley asked, looking around.  
Jessi set the corn dogs on the table and frowned. "He wouldn't...he wouldn't just leave, would he? I mean, he _did _say he needed our help." As Ashley looked at Jessi, she realized she looked heartbroken. Jessi and Ashley sat down at the table. Ashley watched as Jessi put her head on her arms to cry. Suddenly, Jessi's head lifted a little bit. "Ashley, look." Jessi was pointing underneath the table, and Ashley followed her finger to find Ahkmenrah's tablet lying on the ground underneath the table.


End file.
